Nightwing (Post-Crisis)
Summary Richard John "Dick" Grayson is a fictional superhero that appears in comic books published by DC Comics. Created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and illustrator Jerry Robinson, he first appeared in Detective Comics #38 in April 1940. The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick watches a mafia boss kill his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. Batman (Bruce Wayne) takes him in as his legal ward (retconned as an adopted son in some cases) and eventually as original incarnation of the crime-fighting partner Robin. He is written by many authors as the first (and prodigal) son of Batman. Many, including OMAC, state that he is the one that Batman cares about the most. Throughout his adolescence, Batman and Robin are inseparable. As he grows older and spends more time as the leader of the Teen Titans, however, Grayson retires as Robin and takes on his own superhero identity Nightwing to assert his independence (others would fill in as Robin). His Nightwing persona was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez, and first appeared in Tales of the Teen Titans #44 (July 1984). As Nightwing, he leads the Teen Titans and later the Outsiders. In the first volume of his eponymous series (1996–2009) he becomes the protector of Blüdhaven, Gotham's economically troubled neighboring city, the locale the character is most closely associated with. He has also served stints protecting the streets of New York, Chicago and Gotham in other runs over the years. Dick Grayson has taken up the identity of Batman on a few occasions. Following "Batman: Knightfall", Grayson declines taking up the mantle of Batman while the original was recovering from a broken back as he feels Nightwing is a hero in his own right and Batman's understudy, but after the events of the Zero Hour miniseries later that year, he replaces Bruce Wayne as Batman, beginning in Robin #0 (1994) and extending throughout the Batman: Prodigal storyline in 1995. Dick again assumes the mantle following the events of "Batman R.I.P." (2008) and Final Crisis (2008–9). As Batman, Dick moves to Gotham following his mentor's apparent death and takes on Bruce's son, Damian Wayne, as his Robin. On Bruce's return, both men maintained the Batman identity until 2011, when Dick returned to the Nightwing identity with DC's The New 52 continuity refresh. In a 2014 comic story, Dick is forced to abandon the Nightwing identity after being unmasked on TV and faking his death; in Tim Seeley's critically acclaimed Grayson comic book, Dick installs as Agent 37 of the nefarious spy organization Spyral while secretly coordinating with Batman, serving as a mole within the organization. Dick Grayson has appeared as Robin in several other media adaptations of Batman: the 1943 serial played by Douglas Croft, the 1949 serial played by Johnny Duncan, the 1966–1968 live action Batman television series and its motion picture portrayed by Burt Ward, played by Chris O'Donnell in the 1995 film Batman Forever and its 1997 sequel Batman & Robin. Loren Lester voiced the character as Robin in Batman: The Animated Series and later the first screen adaptation of Nightwing in The New Batman Adventures. In May 2011, IGN ranked Dick Grayson #11 on their list of the "Top 100 Super Heroes of All Time". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Nightwing, Richard John Grayson (Richard is typically shortened to Dick), Formerly Robin the Boy Wonder Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Human Vigilante, Former Robin (sidekick to Batman), Former Teen Titans Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Master Acrobat Attack Potency: At least Street level+, likely Wall level (comparable to Batman, who can bench press a half ton and busts down brick walls) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ (Is even more agile than Batman, somewhat comparable to Cassandra Cain, who can catch up to the Batarangs she threw) Durability: At least Peak Human level+, likely Wall level (his suit is bullet resistant, has survived being thrown through walls and took hits from foes as powerful as Killer Croc and Bane, albeit with injuries) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Peak Human+, likely Class KJ (has subdued characters as tough as Bane and Killer Croc) Stamina: Large (can take on packs of thugs single-handedly, even broken ribs don't slow him down) Range: Human melee range normally, extended melee range with Escrima Sticks, several dozen meters with Batarangs Standard Equipment: Body Armor, Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Stun Grenades, Gas Bombs, Grappling Hooks, Wireless Trackers, First-Aid Kits, Listening Devices, on his right gauntlet he has a Taser that can emit 15,000 volts of electricity, Escrima Sticks equipped with Tasers Intelligence: Nightwing is an incredibly skilled martial artist, having been trained by the best in the DC Universe, including Batman, Black Canary, and Lady Shiva. He has defeated foes far above his weight class such as Killer Croc, and easily takes down scores of henchman non-lethally. Being the world's greatest acrobat, he is a supremely agile combatant, frequently making use of parkour to pull off improbable and nearly impossible maneuvers to catch foes off guard (such as jumping out of a helicopter, grabbing the landing rails, and using his momentum to swing back into the helicopter to drop kick someone inside). While not as proficient as Batman or Red Robin, Nightwing is also an incredibly skilled detective, solving dozens of crimes weekly as part of Bludhaven's police department and in his guise as a superhero. He also is incredibly sociable, amicable, and charismatic, having the most connections out of any superhero short of Superman. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, refuses to kill Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Daredevil (Marvel) - Daredevil Profile (done numerous times) Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gauntlet Users